Ruining Our Friendships
by Unread-Letters
Summary: This is one of my favorite stories that I have written. One shot; short story about Ginny's crush on Harry, Harry's crush on Cho, and Colin's crush on Ginny. Completed.


**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot, that's all mine. Everything else belongs to a brilliant woman named J.K. Rowling. The dictionary entries (except _love_; I wrote that one) are from Doubleday Dictionary copyright 1975.**

**Author's Note: This is a short story; just one chapter. I don't plan on continuing it just because it is meant to be a short story. Please read it anyway. It's one of my favorite stories that I've written. It's from Ginny's point of view but not directly. I wrote everything as Ginny would see it, but I'm telling the story not her. It's about her crush on Harry, Harry's crush on Cho, and Colin Creevey's crush on Ginny (I know there isn't one but it fit nicely into my story.) I think that's all for now. Well Enjoi!**

**Ruining Our Friendships**

**A Short Story**

By: UnreadLetters 

**

* * *

**

**ruin** _n_. **1**. Destruction, downfall, or decay. **2**. A person or thing that has decayed, fallen, or been destroyed. **3**. _Usu. pl._ That which remains of something that has decayed or been destroyed. **4**. That which causes destruction, downfall, or decay. **5**. The state of being destroyed, fallen, decayed etc. _v.t. _**1**. To bring to ruin; destroy. **2**. To bring to disgrace or bankruptcy. **3**. To deprive of chastity; seduce. **4**. To fall into ruin. _Syn. n._ **1**. Collapse, devastation, dilapidation. _v._ **1**. Demolish, ravage, raze.

**friendship **_n_. **1**. The state or fact of being friends. **2**. Mutual affection or regard.

**crush** _n. informal._ **1**. An infatuation.

**love** _emotion._ **1**. A disease.

* * *

He sits in the front of the room. His head rests on his hand and his eyes look glossy from his staring. You can never really tell what he's looking at because his stare seems almost thoughtless. His mouth hangs slightly open but at times turns up in a small smile. You wonder what he thinks about. Does he think about you? You doubt it. Does he think about her? You're sure of it. He's always thinking about Cho. His actions confuse you. Sometimes he spends the whole day talking, laughing, joking, smiling, hanging with you. Then the next day he hardly says a word. Has he ever seen you the way you see him? You know he hasn't. Will he ever see you the way you see him? You know he won't. You're like a sister to him. He's said it himself. He doesn't want to "ruin our friendship." A nice phrase instead of saying I just don't like you. It would've been easier if he had just said that. It would have been less confusing; less complex. At least then you would know where you stand. At least then you would have known his true feelings.

And then there's the other one. The one who likes you. Your annoying friend who won't leave you alone because of his feelings for you. You find yourself wanting to give Colin the same speech you received; saying the same line. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship." The truth is you really couldn't care less. The truth is he wasn't the one who was supposed to like you anyway. It wasn't supposed to be him. But you're not really sure who it was supposed to be. You're not even sure if it was supposed to be Harry. All you know is that either way no friendships will be ruined but the little voice in the back of your head is screaming again. It's telling you that they may not be ruined but they'll never be the same again.

You look at Colin sitting in front of you. He told you yesterday how he felt and now it's weird. You find yourself wishing he would just leave you alone. You find yourself avoiding him, one of your friends. You find yourself wishing he just wouldn't talk to you. His annoyingness hasn't just crossed the line; it jumped over the damn thing. He's not being annoying just to be annoying anymore. He's not being annoying to be funny or to get a laugh out of you like he usually does. It's amazing how things can change in twenty four hours. He's being annoying now because he wants to get your attention. But your attention happens to be elsewhere.

Harry passes you in the hallway and whispers hi. All you do is nod your head a little and wave. Hermione and Ron had prefect duties yesterday so you spent the afternoon with him. It was one of the best times you've had in a while and now today he's hardly spoken a word. So many hours have passed since yesterday afternoon but he still hasn't left your head. Today you're afraid that if you open your mouth you'll share your true feelings. The ones he doesn't know about. He only knows you have a teeny tiny crush on him. Imagine his surprise if he found out that you love him. That's an automatic ruined friendship.

What's the point in having friends if all you care about is ruining the friendships? I suppose that's all one can care about when you have an unwelcome crush on your brother's best friend and one of your friends just happens to have an unwelcome crush on you. And right now unwelcome crushes are all you, Ginny Weasley seems to care about.

A passing smile, an annoying pat on the back, and one simple phrase. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship."

* * *

**The End**

**--UnreadLetters**


End file.
